


Aperture

by Styyyylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Burritos, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff fluff fluffity fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Character Death, Musician Louis, No Smut, One Shot, Photography, Promise, University Student Harry, only a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styyyylinson/pseuds/Styyyylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Niall turns to face him, eyes barely open. “You seem fine, gettout.” he lazily pushes him, which of course does nothing. “What’re you so giddy about anyway? Your date?” This time it’s Niall’s turn to laugh.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I don’t think it’s a date.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Oh it’s a date.” Niall replies.</i></p><p>  <i>“What gives you that idea?”</i></p><p>  <i>“I dunno, when you called him last night and asked if you could make it one?”</i></p><p>Or: The one where Louis works at a burrito joint, and even though Harry is a poor uni student he can't stop going to see the beautiful blue eyed boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aperture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLaughLoveLarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLoveLarry/gifts).



> Hi all,
> 
> Thanks so much for coming to read this! This is my first time participating in a fic exchange (and as a pinch hitter, no less!) and doing a OS so I hope I did the prompt justice. I had some free reign to go with it pretty much anywhere, and I know I get a bit weird and artsy at times - but I hope it works! I love writing from Louis' POV and I of course hold Larry very close to my heart. Big thanks to klanefotop for reading and giving me feedback, even though she's always much too nice about my work.
> 
> As always, I don't know/own/have anything to do with the boys, I just love writing about them - so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Original prompt will be at the end of the story :)

Louis Tomlinson had never particularly enjoyed working in food service, but it paid the bills (mostly) and he was able to meet new people every day. He had worked at Juan’s Flying Burrito since moving to London when all of his friends went to uni. They thought he was an idiot for not going with them, but Louis wasn’t cut out for all that studying and sucking up to professors - it was something that he needed to prove to himself and his family. 

He wasn’t stuck to working at Juan’s forever though. Louis was also a musician, in a two man gig with his best mate Niall - someone who had moved to Donny when they were 9 - and the rest was history as they say. Niall and Louis had “day jobs” but really wanted to make it in the music industry, even if it meant scraping by when rent was due. 

Juan’s specialized in interesting burritos, and really you could make anything you wanted when you came in. Louis didn’t care about the different orders, but really enjoyed talking with people during the two minutes they may have been ordering. He had been the front man for years during the lunch rush, getting to know the regulars and making silly jokes when the opportunity presented itself.

With a scoop of kimchi fried rice in a burrito, Louis called back to the line cook. “James! Need more of the spicy rice shit!” he yelled over the music and the other workers, getting a thumbs up from James as a sign of acknowledgement. He rolled together a few weird burritos - people mixing pickles and carrot in a burrito were just fucking weird - and continued working through the line. 

A young man approached the counter clad in a beanie and a pea coat, pulling off his gloves by the middle finger. He studied the menu for an extended period of time, Louis tapping his fingers on the counter as he waited, albeit impatiently.

“You need help deciding?” he asked the man, who after looking at him seemed perplexed. Perhaps he knew him from a gig or they had met out before. He didn’t seem too familiar.

The man’s face changed, a smile creeping across his lips. “Uh yeah sure, first time here and all.” his voice was low and gravely, Louis instantly thinking he had an excellent phone and probably singing voice.

With a wave of his hand, Louis looked down at his options and back up to the guy with the beanie. “How do you feel about spicy?”

“Love it.”

“Right.” Louis stated, setting to work on crafting his personal favorite burrito. Kimchi fried rice, lettuce, shredded carrots…

“No meat, please.” Louis’ tongs were half way in the spicy beef when the man spoke. He smiled, grabbing instead for the crispy tofu and drizzling some secret sauce on top before rolling it up in foil.

He scooted down to the register and rang up the order, accepting the man’s cash in exchange for the burrito. “Have a great day!” he called as the man turned on his heel and stalked out of Juan’s, backpack slung over his back. He seemed to take a quick glance back to Louis before heading out the door, bracing himself for the wind that came with the London winters.

****

A couple of decent gigs and a few days later, Louis rubbed his eyes as he woke up. Some would say he got to sleep in as it was 10:30 AM, but when you don’t get to sleep until 4 - it really doesn’t feel like that. Half of him debated calling into work, but the other half remembered the lack of money in his wallet and dragged himself out of bed. He shoved a piece of toast in his mouth before walking the three blocks to Juan’s, eyes blinking back sleep.

After one look at Louis, James put him in charge of stock instead of working the line with customers for lunch. Louis was thankful and disappointed all at the same time - at least the customers were engaging and would keep his mind off of his lack of sleep. He ran back and forth to prep the lunch line for the rush that was about to come, poking Ed in various locations every time he was close to him.

“God Louis, you’re obnoxious today.” he stated, swatting him away as the bell tinkled on the door. One of their regulars, Wacky Wendy as Louis liked to call her, walked in. She was a strange woman, but the thing that set Louis off was her disgusting food mixtures - he was very particular about what flavors he mixed - which is why his favorite burrito at Juan’s was one he made up. Louis scampered away, not wanting to be dragged into a weird conversation by Wendy.

Once back in the kitchen he lifted himself up on the metal counter, legs swinging as he watched James work. “You know, Julia asked me about you the other day.” Louis started, eliciting a groan from his friend.

“You’re so meddlesome, you know that, right?” James turned to face him, just now noticing that he was up on the counter. He shook his head and turned back to his work.

“She likes you James, don’t see anything wrong with helping my good friend find love.” he batted his eyelashes before he was shoved from the counter, James mumbling about food safety. 

“What about you? Still seeing that Cameron guy?” James asked, eyes flitting over to Louis.

He shook his head .”Ah nah, he wasn’t really into music. HOW can you not be into music - like, at all? There was something seriously wrong with him. We went our separate ways.” he ended, drumming his hands on James’ back as he flipped some beef over. 

“Speaking of which. Some guy came in the past few days trying to get some burrito, but it wasn’t on the board and he couldn’t remember what was in it” James paused, surveying Louis for a moment. “You gotta quit getting people hooked on whatever shit you’ve been making.”

Louis smiled and held up his hands in mock confusion. “Can’t help that I create what the masses love. What’d this guy look like?” he asked, genuinely wondering what the customer was trying to order.

James continued to work, mixing up rice and black beans on one section of the stove, while eggs were cooking another. “Ah I dunno really, long haired guy, lots of tattoos...looked like someone you’d roll with.” James chuckled, knowing Louis’ type very well - and understanding that this man definitely fit the bill.

“Damn. Doesn’t sound familiar.” 

****

Louis was just about ready to claw his eyes out from boredom when James told him to go home, saving him from a night of closing up Juan’s. Chores were never his strong suit - his mum could attest to that - and that certainly didn’t change once getting a job. Louis was just about to start his closing duties when a red faced guy came into the restaurant, looking windswept and a bit out of sorts. 

“Hey, I know you’re about to close up but…”

“No worries, mate. Just a slow night is all. What do you want?” Louis stepped up to the edge counter, slipping gloves on and spinning around a giant burrito tortilla. He liked to put on a bit of a show once in awhile.

“I um...I was actually hoping you could help me out with that.” the man said with a bit of lift to his voice, glancing up at the board and back down to Louis. 

Louis shrugged and lifted his brows. “No problem. What kind of stuff do you like?”

The man visibly softened, pink rising to his cheeks for another reason than the cold. Louis watched as his mouth changed to a small frown, adjusting the beanie atop his head. “I….well...I was here the other day and you - or I think...it was you - helped me out…”

It wasn’t like Louis to forget a face or an order, especially one that had adorable little curls peeking out from the sides of his hat. He racked his brain for a moment, putting two and two together. “Ah yeah, curly!” he nearly shouted, causing James to poke his head out from the kitchen and tell him to quiet down.

“Curly?”

“Yeah you know, bits of curly hair. I like to remember people, so physical traits really help me keep everyone straight in my head.” Louis explained, rolling out the tortilla and spreading the ingredients out. He was just about to add beef when the guy cleared his throat, clearly ready to speak. “I know, just tofu - you’re one of those granola guys.” Louis laughed, finishing up his order and writing his name on it with permanent marker.

The guy took it with a smile, glancing down at what he wrote. “For future reference” he started, putting the burrito in a slot in his backpack. “My name’s Harry.” he turned without a second glance and headed toward the door.

“See ya later, Curly!” Louis called, he could hear the smile in his own voice.

Louis rushed around to do what he could for his nightly duties before he let himself out, making sure James knew he was out of the building before locking the door behind him. He took the faster and slightly dodgy way home from work, quickly discovering that maybe it was worth the extra ten minutes to go the safer route. 

He turned down the alley just a few steps from his flat and was met with a large surly man who certainly wasn’t there to make friends. The man asked for his wallet and Louis refused, knowing there wasn’t a lot in there - but what he had, he desperately needed. Of course, the scuffle didn’t go his way, Louis losing not only his money but his phone as well. 

“Bloody fucking…” he trailed off as he slipped his key into the lock, pushing the door open and listening as it thud against the opposite wall.

“Good day, eh?” Niall asked, not turning from his golf game that he had been playing ever since his mum had given it to him for his birthday. 

Louis took off his coat and threw it on the back of a chair, toeing off his trainers and flopping down next to Niall. “So if I were to be late on rent…” he began, causing Niall to pause the game and grumble something about always covering for him.

“What in the hell happened to your face?” Niall asked, leaning in to get a closer look at Louis’ eye.

Reaching up to touch his eye, Louis recoiled from his own hand, not noticing his face hurt so much until Niall pointed it out. “Well bloody fuck, I got mugged in the alley and the bastard messed with the money maker.” Louis ventured a grin, but the crinkle it gave his eye was incredibly painful. 

“Jesus mate, yeah I can cover your rent, let's get another gig or two under our belts to make up for it, yeah?” he asked, shaking his head and leaning back on the sofa, hands laced together behind his head. “You sure do have some shit luck. Go put some peas on your face.” 

****

The next day Louis had a black eye to rival any other injury he had previously had - according to Louis himself. He looked in the mirror and barely recognized his face, the man must have hit him harder than he realized. Right eye basically swollen shut, Louis shook his head and slipped on his glasses - he didn’t have time to fuck with contacts this morning.

“Later Ni, going off to work - show tonight, don’t forget!” he called. It was nearly 1 but of course Niall was still in bed. He managed to score a sweet bartending gig on the nights that they didn’t play the pub, and was proper good at selling drinks, it seemed. Louis heard Niall grumble a response before heading out the door, locking it behind him.

Louis fiddled with his cheap old phone that he had managed to find the night before, shooting a text to James that he was running a few minutes late. He slipped the phone in his pocket and quickened his pace to get to the shop, nearly running into something - or someone.

“Jesus fuck….” Louis paused, straightening himself out. “Sorry, sorry, I’m…” he trailed off, Harry standing in front of him with a confused and possibly concerned look on his face. “Curly, hey.” he breathed, reaching past him to open the front door to the restaurant. Harry walked in after him.

“Hey to you too. Are uh, are you ok?” Harry moved his hand, gesturing to his own face, Louis suddenly remembering what he looked like.

“Ah yeah no worries, mate. Just got a bit….well, mugged actually.” he shrugged off his coat, shoving his scarf and hat into one of the arms before hanging it up. Louis nodded to Ed in greeting, the redhead clearly having the same amount of questions that it seemed Harry did. 

“What happened, man?” Ed asked as Louis sidled up next to him, getting into his spot before waving Harry over. 

Louis sighed. “Dick in an alley took my money and my phone. Real nice guy, that one.” Louis said, crafting up Harry’s burrito without asking him what he wanted. He spooned in all the regular ingredients, remembering this time that Harry took tofu and Louis’ secret spicy sauce - there was a joke in there somewhere. He scrawled “Curly” on the foil once more, handing it over to Harry with the cheekiest smile he could muster with only one eye.

“Since you’ve got this under control, I’ll be outside having a smoke.” Ed went out the front door without another word. 

Harry glanced down at the burrito and back up to Louis, cheeks still flushed from the outside, it seemed. He dug his wallet from his back pocket, peeking inside before closing it. “I uh...forgot, I don’t have cash on me. Sorry, I’ll come back later for it.” he stated quietly, motioning to the burrito on the counter in front of them. Louis quickly realized what he meant, and could certainly commiserate with money issues.

“Hey nah, it’s on the house - you’re in here all the time, you’ve probably paid half my rent by now.” Louis smiles and pushes the burrito closer to Harry with his pointer finger.

“I couldn’t” Harry says softly, green eyes meeting blue - and God, Harry has nice eyes. How had Louis not noticed before? And how was he noticing now with only one good one?

“I insist. I would eat it but tofu -- fuckin’ nasty mate, don’t know how you stomach the stuff.” 

Harry smiles and takes the foil wrapped burrito, putting it in the same spot he always does in his backpack. “You’d be surprised, and it’s really good for you.” Harry became much more animated then, using his hands and talking about tofu and all sorts of vegetables he liked. Louis wasn’t the biggest fan of green things, and he hated cooking.

“Sadly, I’ll probably never find out. I’m a terrible cook. The microwave is one of my best friends.” Louis fakes wiping away a tear when the tinkling of the door signals that Ed is coming back inside.

“I’m a decent cook.” Harry pauses for a moment, absently scratching behind his neck, perhaps out of nerves. “I could uh...I could cook for you sometime.” he offered, brows arched as he awaited Louis’ reply.

“Really?” Louis has never had someone make anything for him before, especially not from anyone who actually knows what they’re doing. Harry nods with a smile and Louis shrugs, taking a napkin and scribbling his number on it before passing it over to Harry. Ed just happened to choose that time to walk up to the counter, witnessing the exchange and smiling to himself before walking back into the kitchen.

Louis rolls his good eye at his friend, turning back to Harry. “The phone’s a bit shit and  can’t get texts, so maybe call me?” 

“I’m in class pretty late the rest of the week. Are you busy Thursday?” he asks, Louis suddenly feeling like a twat for not knowing anything about the guy. 

He thinks for a moment, racking his brain for when the gigs are set up. “Yeah, yeah, Thursday works.” he says, noticing a girl waiting to be helped at the other end of the counter. He eyes her and Harry takes his cue, saying goodbye and wandering off into the cold once more. Louis helps the girl at the counter, ringing her up before Ed and James both come out of the kitchen snickering.

“Hey cyclops, you got a date?” Ed asks, punching James in the bicep. “You don’t usually give away your number so freely.” he commented, moving in closer to harass his friend.

James stepped in. “Yeah, he sure is your type, isn’t he?” he teased, causing Louis to push both of them away with a few select curses. Louis typically went for the more bad boy look - not a soft spoken uni student.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, adjusting his glasses. “Seems you two have some jealousy issues. Don’t get your panties all up in a twist, it’s just dinner.”

****

Wednesday night rolls around and Louis is just as drunk as the next person in the pub, but he’s on stage. He and Niall work well together with Louis at the mike and keyboard, Niall backing him up on vocals and guitar. They’ve always had a good jive together - ever since Louis can remember, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. Even though he’s been called everything from a pirate to a one eyed bastard this week, Niall was still his best mate. The gig was well received by the crowd, as they usually were, though Louis was a bit preoccupied. 

He hadn’t seen Harry since he gave him his number, and was worried that he may have gone back on his offer. Not that Louis was a fan of vegetables, but the guy seemed cool and if he got to know him a bit better, that’d be a fun night by Louis’ standards. As if on cue, the shrill sound of Louis’ phone goes off, and he thanks whatever God was watching out for him that he wasn’t on stage when it rang.

“Hellooooo” he drawls, answering the number he didn’t recognize. “You’ve reached the one eyed master of disaster” he snickers to himself, albeit very loudly to the other patrons.

“Louis?” the voice on the other end asks. Harry.

“Ah yeah, it’s me. This Curly?” 

There’s a shuffle on the other side of the phone. “Yeah, yeah. I uh...I was just going to the store and wanted to make sure you don’t have any allergies.” Harry explained that he wasn’t very fond of killing someone by accident through his cooking skills.

“Only allergic to everrrrrry vegetable.” Louis slurred, laughing again. Fucking Niall and his whiskey shots. 

“How convenient.” Harry chuckled. “Alright, I’ll let you get back to drinking and give you my address tomorrow.” he stated, giving Louis the chance to say goodbye before hanging up the phone.

“Hey scarface!” Niall called, slamming two shots on the bar. “I have shots waiting for you!” he grinned and tapped the bar stool next to him, luring Louis into yet another whiskey trap.

****

Louis woke up the next morning with cotton mouth and a headache that lurched him into the 7th level of hell. He let out a low groan, dragging himself from bed and padding into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He put the kettle on and laid on the floor, the tile cold and refreshing to his skin. Louis thinks about getting away with murder, more specifically giving Niall a swift kick in the arse when he wakes up. Actually, he wouldn’t wait until then.

Creeping into the hall, Louis makes his way to Niall’s bedroom, pushing his door open with ease. He immediately spots Niall up on top of the covers, bare ass facing the ceiling. Louis stifles back laughter before taking a small towel and whipping his arse with it. Niall shoots up from bed, ready to attack his assailant, only to realize it’s his room mate. 

“Piss off, pirate Tommo.” he mutters, pulling the blankets up over his bare skin and over his head. 

“No mate, you fucking did this to me.” Louis jumps in bed with his friend, giving him a wet willy before leaning back and laughing, the sound rumbling throughout the room.

Niall turns to face him, eyes barely open. “You seem fine, gettout.” he lazily pushes him, which of course does nothing. “What’re you so giddy about anyway? Your date?” This time it’s Niall’s turn to laugh.

“I don’t think it’s a date.”

“Oh it’s a date.” Niall replies.

“What gives you that idea?”

“I dunno, when you called him last night and asked if you could make it one?” 

Louis looks over to Niall, eyes widening as his brain slowly processed what he said. “I did…. _what?_ ” he asked incredulously.

Niall sits up. “You” he points to Louis “called Harry” he glances down to the shitty phone in Louis’ hand. “And” he pauses for dramatic effect. “Asked him if you could make it a date.” he says in one breath.

“Jesus….bloody….” Louis runs a hand through his now greasy hair, glancing over to the clock on Niall’s bedside table. “Fuck. Why did you let me do that?” 

“I didn’t know, mate. There was that dude with the hair that hit on you, while I was hitting on his friend.”  Louis turns to look at him at this point. “Girl...friend. Friend who’s a girl. Not gay, mate. Sorry, off limits.” Niall explains, biting his lip as he tries to remember the rest of the evening.

“Yeah that hot guy was hitting on you, can’t remember his face - but he had a lot of hair. You seemed into it on the dance floor, but then ran off to the bathroom and told me you called Harry - no chance of stopping you, Tommo.” 

“What the - why did I do that?” 

Niall shrugs. “I dunno. You didn’t say, and I certainly wasn’t going to ask. I guess that other guy got spooked and left after that - didn’t see him around when we closed the place down.” 

Louis thought back to last night, the last thing he truly remembered was dancing to Madonna in the middle of the pub with the unnamed guy, strong hands gripping his sides as they danced together. Louis could have totally gotten laid last night and he missed his chance - not that he typically had one night stands, but it had been awhile since he had a boyfriend…

“Well I guess I have to call Harry, see if he’s still up for tonight.” Louis picked up his phone and searched through the recent numbers. He stared down at the number and set the phone back down. “OR I can just avoid it and wait for him to call!” he exclaimed, just as Niall was taking his phone and hit send on the number.

“Man up, Tommo.” he said matter of factly, pulling the covers up to his chin as they both listened to the phone ring.

After a few beats, a breathless Harry answered the phone, sounding as if he had just run a marathon. “Hello?” he panted.

Louis paused for a moment, sucking in his breath before speaking. “Hey, Harry. It’s Louis.” he stated stupidly, leaning his head back against the wall behind him. God, he sounded like biggest idiot. Bless Harry that he even answered the phone.

Harry chuckled in response, and Louis could just picture the dopey smile on his face. “I know, I saved your number in my phone. Added a little burrito emoji and everything.” Harry said in between breaths, making Louis wonder what exactly he was up to. Luckily he didn’t have to ask. “Sorry I was just out for a run, got a bit drunk last night and it helps me clear my head.” 

Who in their right mind went for runs after being drunk the night before? Louis certainly wasn’t about to walk anywhere, let alone run for exercise. “You’re insane” he muttered, Niall peeking his head over the covers to listen to the conversation. “I actually wanted to talk to you about last night.” he paused, but continued almost immediately, not wanting time to be interrupted. “Niall told me that I called you and I’m really sorry for being such a twat. I have very limited memories from last night, and unfortunately that wasn’t one of them.” he spoke quickly, anxiously awaiting Harry’s response.

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry stated, the smile on his face evident, even though Louis was nowhere near him. “You didn’t say anything too embarrassing, plus I was flattered.” Harry teased, not telling Louis exactly what the conversation was about. It was going to kill him.

“Oh Jesus, I can imagine what the hell I said. Listen if you don’t want to hang out tonight, I - ” 

“Don’t be daft, you can still come over and it’ll be fun.” Harry cut him off, the sound of water running in the background. “Listen, I have to jump in the shower - but I’ll see you at seven.” Harry stated, giving Louis his address and hanging up the phone. Louis’ mind suddenly wandered to naked Harry, but then remembered how much of an arse he made out of himself the night before. No more naked Harry thoughts allowed.

****

It was nearly 6 PM and Louis still wasn’t dressed. He was whining in front of his closet, laying on the floor when Niall came into his room asking what all the noise was about. Louis couldn’t find anything to wear and didn’t want to seem like even more of an idiot. 

“I have nothinggggg” he drawled, rolling over on the carpet to face Niall.

“You’re an idiot.” Niall told him, pulling a few things on hangers out of the closet and tossing them on the bed. “You dress how you always dress - why are you being such a spaz, I thought you just wanted to be friends with this guy?” 

Louis got up from his spot on the floor, managing to shove himself into the black skinny jeans that Niall had grabbed from the closet. “I do want to be his friend - but I’ve already made a terrible impression with my drunk dials and such.” 

“If he’s going to be friends with you, he’ll have to get used to those…” Niall trailed off, his laughter echoing through the room as Louis pulled a simple black v-neck over his head, showing off his chest tattoo and the variety of ink on his arms. He was required to wear long sleeves only at work - no visible tattoo rule, which was really stupid considering that almost all of the staff had them. Louis wandered into the bathroom, putting a bit of product in his hair before walking out to face Niall again.

“I look presentable, yeah?” he asked, holding his arms out and spinning in a circle. 

“Like a proper beauty queen.” Niall quipped, adding that Louis needed an actual winter coat if he was walking there like he intended. It turned out that Harry only lived a few blocks past Juan’s - so about a half hour walk for Louis to get there. 

“Yes, mum.” Louis mocked, pushing Niall from his room as they both walked toward the door. Louis was becoming a bit nervous, even though there was really nothing to be nervous about. He had already acted like a proper idiot once in the short time Harry knew him, and he still wanted to hang out with him. 

Taking his coat from the couch, Louis slipped it on and pulled a hat over his head. It was one his little sister had made him, complete with a pink pom pom on the top. Sure it may have been a bit embarrassing to wear, but it had just started snowing outside, and Louis was an idiot - but also hated being cold.

“Later, Ni! Have fun tonight being a bachelor!” he called to his friend before opening the door and heading outside. He rushed down the steps, glancing down at his shitty phone - only leaving seven minutes late, which was pretty good for Louis. He flipped his hood up over his hat, making his way down the sidewalk with his head down. It was a windy night, especially for London, and it wasn’t looking to let up anytime soon. About halfway into his walk, Louis was starting to get quite cold, snowflakes sticking to his long lashes as he wandered by Juan’s Flying Burrito, taking a left turn a few blocks up. His teeth were nearly chattering by the time he arrived in front of Harry’s building, pressing the buzzer to be let up.

“It’s..me” Louis stated when Harry asked who was downstairs, as if he could be expecting anyone else. Louis took the stairs slowly, Harry being on the third floor of the small complex.

A few moments after knocking at the door, it flung open. Louis did a double take at the face he saw. The eyes were certainly belonging to Harry, but the rest of him…

“Shit” Louis muttered, immediately cursing his poor impulse skills as he looked Harry up and down. 

“Is everything ok? You look freezing - did you walk here?” The questions seemed to go in one ear and out the other as Louis continued to stare at the guy in front of him. His hair fell past his shoulders, his body lanky but muscular, and Louis for the life of him could not remember Harry being this tall or in anything other than a parka. Harry was currently clad in a cream cable knit sweater and black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, with….gold boots? 

Louis continued to stare stupidly at the guy in front of him, slapping himself for coming over looking so stupid. Harry was fucking gorgeous and Louis looked like the biggest idiot. 

“Louis?” Harry asked, and Louis was uncertain how long he had been trying to get his attention. “Do you want to come in?” A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips

“Yeah, yeah sorry...the cold just has me all messed up.” Louis lied, suddenly very nervous for his not date, but maybe date? He had no idea what was going on.

A few minutes later Harry had a fire going and was offering Louis wool socks, as his were soaking wet from traveling in the snow with only his canvas Vans on. Harry had warmed the socks by the heat of the fire, and Louis was concerned that he would never leave due to his hospitality. He pulled the socks on his feet, relishing in the warmth even though  they were at least three sizes too big. 

“I would ask how the walk over was, but I feel like I already know the answer.” Harry stated, gesturing toward the small table just off the kitchen. Louis noticed a pair of women’s heels in the corner of the room, wondering if Harry had a girlfriend or perhaps wore them in his spare time. He noticed little hints around the flat leading him to believe that Harry didn’t live alone - frilly things here and there, and a bit of a perfume smell when he first walked in.

Louis took a seat at the table, thanking Harry for the socks for the umpteenth time. “Yeah I’m a bit of an idiot sometimes - well, you know that - and didn’t want to ask Niall to use the car.” Louis shrugged, taking a sip of tea that Harry had made. Milk first, wise man.

“Is Niall your….boyfriend?” Harry ventured, quirking a brow as he moved around the kitchen, finishing up some last minute dinner items. 

Nearly spitting out his tea, Louis stifled back laughter. He coughed a few times, waving his hand in the air. “Niall? My….no, no not at all.” Louis paused to catch his breath. Harry stumbled with the spoon that he was using, spitting a bit of red sauce on to his sweater.

“Oh for fucks…” he muttered, grabbing a dishcloth and dabbing at it profusely. He turned  to Louis. “I can be an idiot too, see? I’ll be right back. Would you mind grabbing the rest of the salad stuff from the fridge, it’s on the first shelf.” he stated quickly before leaving the room, leaving Louis to stare into the kitchen blankly.

He wasn’t good at food stuff, and if ‘grabbing the salad stuff’’ was anything like his last adventure in the kitchen, everyone better be prepared for a fire. Louis opened the door to the fridge, seeing the spinach, strawberries, and dressing on the shelf right where Harry said it would be. With a smile, he grabbed the items from the shelf and put them on the counter, but before closing the door he noticed something odd.

“...burritos?” Louis whispered to himself, looking at the bottom shelf and seeing two fully wrapped burritos - both scrawled with his handwriting. Harry had come in so often since he originally met him, but surely it was just because he liked the food and was...saving these. Yeah, he was saving those to reheat or something weird. Who knew what those granola guys did with extra food. Louis closed the fridge and on the front was a napkin pinned to a dry erase board. Louis’ phone number that he had given to Harry was there with a note and arrow scrawled next to it.

“Harry, glad you finally manned up and stopped being a twat. You still owe me $20 in burrito money! :D - Gems” He read aloud, wondering what was actually going on. Had Harry been coming in and getting burritos so often just to see Louis? He couldn’t figure out another possible explanation. Just as he was studying the note, Harry rounded the corner, and Louis was spiraling into a state of shock once more.

There Harry was, still in his skinny jeans, but this time he had donned a striped short sleeve button down shirt - button down used loosely, as Harry’s chest was exposed. Louis’ eyes wandered to his arms, one of them covered in various tattoos and his chest where two sparrows stood facing one another. “I’ll have to spend time cleaning that sweater, red sauce and all…” Harry stated, causing Louis’ eyes to travel up to his face.

“Do you even like burritos?” Louis asked bluntly, surprised by himself. “I mean, sorry, I...I just saw the burritos, and the note...I…” Louis shrugged, confused about the whole situation, but not entirely mad about it. 

Harry stood there, green eyes studying Louis’ face before he spoke. “I like burritos, but the reason I kept coming back to Juan’s wasn’t just for the food.” Harry seemed nervous, running a hand through his hair - his long curly hair that Louis was surprised fit under his beanie all the times he had seen him. “I originally went in because my sister told me it was good food and I was on my way back home. I...well I saw you and I thought you were cute, so I kept coming back. It wasn’t until my sister stopped giving me money that I finally, well - you know, asked you out in a really weird indirect way.” Harry finally took a breath, a blush rising up to his cheeks.

“You thought I was cute?” Louis asked, a coy smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Sorry, I know you said way more than that - but, thanks.” It had been a long time since he was complimented by anyone, let alone someone as attractive as Harry. “Well hey, sorry you had to spend so much money eating my shit burritos to hang out with me.” Louis offered, his smile broadening. He wasn’t one to get embarrassed often, and what was embarrassing about an attractive guy thinking that you, too, were good looking.

Harry stood there awkwardly, biting his bottom lip as he glanced at the kitchen table, then back to Louis. “So you’re not, like, creeped out or anything?” 

“Mate, I’m the one who drunk dialed you asking if this was a date....wasn’t I?” Louis shook his head with a chuckle before going back to the table. “Anyway, I was promised food and I’m starving, let’s get on with it!” he sat down at the table, making a display of putting the napkin in his lap and placing his hands on top of it. Harry had nothing to feel weird about, and hell, Louis was actually impressed by his honesty. If it were Louis, he would have gone straight to denial - it’s not only the longest river in Egypt.

Harry seemed to relax at that, busying himself with preparing their plates and probably munching on some of his rabbit food. He came to the table with a large pot, salad bowls, and plates. He set them each down and ran for the next, finally asking Louis if he wanted anything to drink. Louis groaned, reminding Harry of how drunk he was the night before, eliciting a chuckle from him. Harry poured Louis a glass of water, got some red wine for himself, and settled in at the table.

Louis looked at everything and he had to admit, it didn’t look terrible. Harry had prepared what appeared to be a spinach salad with strawberries, clementines, and little bits of pecan and cranberries. “What’s this other tofu mush?” Louis asked, biting back a smile as Harry drew his brows together.

“This” Harry started, putting a large spoon into the pot. “Is tofu tikka masala - I figured since you liked spicy burritos, you wouldn’t mind some Indian.” 

“Right you are” Louis quipped.

“And this is the rice you put with it. I’m pretty sure you can see what’s in the salad, but I don’t expect you to eat any of that.” Harry ventured a dig, causing Louis to reach over and plop a fair amount of the spinach on his plate.

“Challenge accepted.”

****

The pair fell easily into conversation, Harry explaining that he was studying photography at the local university - which could explain the reason he was short on funds. He also informed Louis that he worked part time at a barista at what Louis referred to as the “hipster coffee place” two doors down from Juan’s Flying Burrito. He hadn’t thought to stop in before a few weeks ago, but his sister, who it turned out he lived with, convinced him to try it - and he was hooked. Louis obviously slid in a few comments here and there about how Harry kept coming back to see his “angelic face” every other day, to which Harry rolled his eyes and commented on the inflation of Louis’ ego over the course of the evening. 

It seemed like they had known each other forever with the way they got on, talking about their families and their favorite parts about living in London. Harry, it turned out, was originally from Cheshire, and had just moved to London about a year ago - having not known a single soul. His sister was worried about him, and offered him a place in her two bedroom flat when her mate moved out, giving Harry a sense of normalcy even though his life was going crazy at the time.

“I had no idea what I wanted to study, and basically went to uni here to get out of Holmes Chapel.” he explained, taking a long sip from his wine glass - one he had already refilled a few times throughout the course of the evening.

They ate slowly, Louis enjoying everything that Harry had made, much to his surprise. He complimented Harry’s cooking several times as they washed up, Louis in charge of drying the dishes, as Harry’s tattooed arms were elbow deep in suds. After they had cleared the table, Harry offered Louis a drink, one that he finally accepted. He was starting to feel a bit better after his shenanigans the night before, mind wandering briefly to the long haired stranger as he looked around Harry’s flat. 

“Will you show me some of your work?” Louis asked, genuinely interested in Harry’s photography. He didn’t know much about the art itself, but could appreciate a good photo once in awhile - and as an added bonus, he would get to continue hanging out with Harry for just a bit longer. The guy was nice and quite easy on the eyes if he was being honest. 

“Of course” Harry smiled, setting down the two wine glasses on the coffee table before heading back to his room. He returned only a few minutes later with a large black album, the front cover embellished with what appeared to be his initials in gold in the corner.

“HES?” Louis asked, taking the album from Harry and running his fingers over the lettering.

Harry made a small noise as he sipped his wine, scooting in a bit closer to Louis. “Harry Edward Styles.” he told him, a small smile on his face as Louis flipped open the front cover.

“Your name would be Styles, Curly.” he commented softly as he looked at the first set of photos, all black and white. They appeared to be surrounding a cottage that appeared in a few of the photos. Nature and animals littered the first few pages before Louis’ eyes landed on someone that had to be Harry’s mother. She had a small smile on her face, her eyes looking somewhere in the distance as if she knew a secret that no one else did. 

“Your mum is gorgeous” Louis commented, flipping over to the next few pages, all featuring the same woman in various candid portraits, all black and white. Harry was silent next to him, causing Louis to wonder more about the woman - what her story was and how close she and Harry clearly were. Louis was a bit jealous, if he was honest. His mum had to split her time between several children, and although he knew he was well and proper loved, this was something else entirely. 

Louis continued to browse through the heavy book, photos switching from portraits to more of an artsy looking flare, a smile broadening on Harry’s faces as Louis’ eyes scanned the page. “This is when I got my new camera from my mum and started obsessively planning my photographs.” Harry explained how everything had to be perfect when he got his first nice camera. He would spend hours planning out what was going to happen and who would be present for his shoots - not many were invited to be a part of them.

“Sounds like me when I first got into music.” Louis piped in, flipping over another page as the photographs became happier - but still black and white. Sunrises, sunsets, and overall a feeling of exploration was present throughout the set, an absence of people and a focus more on some experiences. Louis got to the end of the album, but he felt like there was still more to be said, like a story that was incomplete. 

Harry took the heavy book from his hands, setting it aside and arching a brow. “What kind of music do you play?” Harry asked, clearly trying to change subjects. 

“My mate Niall and I are in a bit of a band - well, it’s just the two of us. I play keyboard and sing, while he does backup vocals and guitar. We’re probably a bit shit, really, but we play at a pub a few times a week.” Louis let out a sigh, wondering if he and Niall would ever take off as band, or if they were destined to be in the back alleys of London forever. 

“That’s awesome. My mum plays piano actually - Gems has a keyboard from her, want to try it out?” Harry asked, explaining that Gemma was trying to learn to play, but was much too busy. The keyboard barely got any use since they had moved in together, with Gemma immersed in her studies. 

“Sure.” 

Harry refilled both wine glasses before showing Louis to Gemma’s room, the keyboard covered under a heavy black felt. Louis removed it, rolling the fabric up and setting it atop the instrument. 

“Woah this is amazing. Does she know how nice this is?” Louis looked over the keys, having never been able to afford something so grand on his limited income from Juan’s and playing gigs. Harry told him to sit down, Louis chugging his second glass of wine before settling in at the keys. Harry chucked as Louis handed him back the empty glass.

“Stage fright.” Louis offered, beginning to run his fingers across the keys.

****

Louis played for at least an hour while he and Harry talked more and more about their goals and life, and anything that came to mind. Harry stifled back a yawn at one point, causing Louis to look down at his cheap mobile, checking the time.

“Oh shit it’s after three, I have to be at work at nine…” Louis ran a hand through his hair, knowing that even if he left now, that would only give him about five hours of sleep after walking back and getting ready for bed. He groaned inwardly, though he was having an awesome time with Harry. It was strange, they barely knew one another, and yet Louis felt like he had known Harry for years. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” Harry helped Louis cover up the piano, heading back into the hall to get Louis’ coat for him. “Hey do you want a ride?” Harry asked as Louis slipped on his shoes, pulling the knit hat over his head with the pom pom on top. Louis looked up at him, eyes nearly covered by the edge of the hat. “Nah, I’ll be ok.” he offered a smile, shrugging his coat over his shoulders and buttoning it up.

Harry stood at the door, one shoulder leaning against it as he watched Louis, eyes a bit glassy from the wine he had consumed that night. Louis smiled and shook his head at the other man, pulling Niall’s gloves up over his hands. “Well, thanks for having me over.” he paused, glancing at the door, then back to Harry. “We should do this again sometime. I can’t cook, but I can have you over for take out and a footie game.” Louis smiled, hoping to see Harry again sometime soon. 

“I’d like that.” Harry murmured, taking a step forward to close the space between them. It was if he asked a silent question, and Louis responded with a blush to his cheeks. Harry’s hands were on either side of his waist, Louis leaning in closer as his heartbeat sped up, thanking whatever God that was watching out for him that this was about to happen. His eyes fluttered shut, the last thing he saw before closing them was Harry’s lips coming closer. Hot breath against his face, Louis leaned up to close the space between them when suddenly there was the sound of a key in the lock, and the door bursting open - both Harry and Louis shocked and caught off guard, now feet away from one another.

A deep blush rose to Louis’ face as a boisterous blonde pushed her way inside, face flushed from the wind and snow. She immediately realized something strange was happening, looking between Harry and Louis was a quirked brow. “Harry, who’s this?” she asked, eyes landing on Louis and surveying him carefully. 

Harry let out a deep sigh, clearly flustered by what had just happened. “Gemma, this is Louis - Louis, this is Gemma.” he said carefully, eyeing his sister as if to secretly tell her something.

A flash of recognition flew across her face as a smile grew. “Ooooh, this is Louis, huh?” she bit her bottom lip, causing Louis’ blush to deepen.

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you, Gemma.” Louis offered before pulling his gloves on the rest of the way, the heat from Harry’s hands lingering at his side. He felt an ache for what could have just happened, but thought perhaps it was for the best. “Listen, I was just heading out - but I uh, I’ll talk to you later, Harry.” He offered, hand reaching for the door handle. 

“Don’t rush out because of me.” Gemma stepped back from the door, taking her coat off and hanging it on a nearby chair. 

Louis turned the handle and stepped out into the hallway, needed to get out of there before the embarrassment became too much. He said goodbye again, not meeting Harry’s eyes before running down the stairs and heading home as quickly as possible.

****

Louis hadn’t heard from Harry in at least two weeks. Granted, Louis didn’t reach out to him either - but he thought, well he just assumed that Harry would be the one to make the next move. After all, they almost kissed after their date-maybe not-date at Harry’s. Louis mind had been running back and forth weeks about what he had done wrong, or if Harry just wasn’t into him. He hadn’t been coming into Juans, and Louis even stopped by that hipster coffee place, but Harry wasn’t in. If he was avoiding him, he was certainly doing a very good job of it.

“...but honestly mate, she’s the best girl I’ve ever met - and I’ve met a lot of girls!” Niall continued to talk about the girl he had been seeing recently, though Louis hadn’t had the chance to meet her - what with working a million shifts and hiding in his room away from everyone and thinking about how he messed things up with Harry. He needed to calm down, he barely knew the guy but was already infatuated with him.

Niall continued to talk about the girl - Annie was her nickname, but something else was her first name, apparently. He had been smitten with her ever since he and Louis had gone out and gotten plastered - the same night Louis had called Harry and asked about their date-not date-date. 

“I haven’t met her brother yet - but he’s apparently single and looking, for a guy - you know?” Niall nudged his friend as they sat on the couch together, elbow in the side.

“Not really looking, mate” Louis replied.

With a shake of his head, Niall continued to speak, telling Louis everything he knew about the brother in question. “Artsy type, loves music, apparently sings in the shower - you know, he’s probably really similar to you. Why don’t you just give it a go?” Niall asked, wanting his friend to be at least a bit happy lately. It seemed like Louis was in this fugue state where all he did was work, sleep, repeat, with the occasional lackluster gig thrown in for fun.

When Louis didn’t answer, his friend dragged on. “Speaking of gigs, I got us a new one. It’s a bit of a hipster place, but it draws a huge crowd - really artsy and dark, you know?” Niall asked, eliciting a mumble from Louis. “Annie told me about it and got us in, so she’ll be there - and probably her brother.” he batted his eyebrows at his friend, telling him that they would be performing in a week, and if he messed it up he’d kill him.

****

It had been three weeks since his date-notdate-date with Harry, and Louis was well and distracted by practicing with Niall for their big show that night. The guys had stayed up late practicing and working on music - much to the dismay of their downstairs neighbors. They changed up their set, had their music together, and were on their way to the venue a few hours early to set up. 

When he walked in, Louis let out a sigh, realizing that this was the exact type of place he figured Harry would hang out - dark, mood lighting, weird hand crafted drinks at the bar - everything that the other man had talked about and excited him. Louis wouldn’t be interested if it wasn’t for the fact that he could picture Harry inside the building, the light reflecting off his perfect hair as he bopped his head to some hipster band, sipping a gimlet in the corner.

“Hey what the fuck mate, tried calling you seventeen times.” Niall came up behind him, out of breath and panting in between words. 

Louis glanced down at his shitty phone, having zero missed calls or texts. “No you didn’t” he showed him the front of the phone, causing Niall to take out his own and showing Louis is phone log.

“Your shit ass phone doesn’t work, mate.” Niall told him, stalking off with his guitar case and two microphone stands. 

Louis glanced down at his phone, then up to the stage. “Fuck” he muttered, following after Niall.

The gig was one of the best yet, full of life and excitement - the crowd obsessed with the music they were probably hearing for the first time. Louis and Niall decided to stick around for a bit afterwards, mingling with some people and having a few drinks before calling it a night. Niall had been busy cornered away with Annie, who Louis had yet to meet, and Louis was sitting at the bar on his own. 

Perhaps it was the drinks or the loneliness that hit him, but Louis took out his phone and without a second thought, pulled up Harry’s number and called him. The phone rang four times before the voicemail picked up, the voice traveling over the line as if it were years away.

_ Hey you’ve reached Harry - I’m working on my senior project - so if it’s important, you know where to find me. _

Instead of a beep, there was a camera shutter sound. Of course there was. 

****

Louis was bored out of his mind. He had just worked a boring shift at Juans, Niall was nowhere to be found, and it seemed that literally everyone else Louis knew was busy. “Jesus fuuuuuuck” Louis muttered as he rolled over in his bed, pulling out his phone and dialling Niall’s number again. He had been gone for nearly twelve hours, and Louis couldn’t stand being without human interaction for that long.

“Niiiiiiall” Louis drawled when he answered his phone.

“What is it Lou, I’m busy with Annie.” he replied, clearly not caring that Louis was bored to tears

“Are you guys going out tonight, or will you just be holed up in a love nest?” he asked, rolling his eyes and ever so thankful that Niall couldn’t see him.

There was a sound as if Niall covered his phone up, then a woman’s voice in the background. Niall came back to the phone. “Wanna go to an art thing and then go out with us?” Niall asked, clearly distracted by whatever was going on at the other end of the phone.

“What kind of art thing?” 

“I dunno, Annie’s brother has some sort of gallery thing - then we’re going to the pub to get pissed since they’re both done with school.” Niall explained how the pair were going to graduate, and wanted to celebrate being done with their senior projects. 

“Count me in.” Louis replied, getting more information from Niall before dragging himself off the bed to shower and get dressed for a night out. 

****

The moment Louis walked into the gallery, a flooding feeling overtook him. The first room he stepped into was pitch black, one lone spotlight shining on a grey wall. The words were painted in black on the wall, done with great precision as Louis studied them. Louis glanced down at his watch, noting that he was only a few minutes late, but was the only one in the first room. He shrugged the uneasy feeling away, reading the words on the wall and letting them seep into him.

> _ “He awoke each morning with the desire to do right, to be a good and meaningful person, to be, as simple as it sounded and as impossible as it actually was, happy. And during the course of each day his heart would descend from his chest into his stomach. By early afternoon he was overcome by the feeling that nothing was right, or nothing was right for him, and by the desire to be alone. By evening he was fulfilled: alone in the magnitude of his grief, alone in his aimless guilt, alone even in his loneliness. I am not sad, he would repeat to himself over and over, I am not sad. As if he might one day convince himself. Or fool himself. Or convince others--the only thing worse than being sad is for others to know that you are sad. I am not sad. I am not sad. Because his life had unlimited potential for happiness, insofar as it was an empty white room. He would fall asleep with his heart at the foot of his bed, like some domesticated animal that was no part of him at all. And each morning he would wake with it again in the cupboard of his rib cage, having become a little heavier, a little weaker, but still pumping. And by the midafternoon he was again overcome with the desire to be somewhere else, someone else, someone else somewhere else. I am not sad.” _

Louis’ eyes ran over the words once more as he soaked them in, wondering what else was to come in the next rooms if this was the introduction to Annie’s brothers project. His heart beat perked up a bit, as he stepped through the archway to the next part of the gallery, the room still pitch black with lights displaying a multitude of photos on the wall. So this guy was a photographer - and a very sad photographer it seemed.

There were photos of hands, adult hands - but those that seemed soft and kind - if hands could feel that way. Louis stood in front of the first photograph, studying it in great detail before moving on to the second. They reminded him of the photos he had seen in Harry’s book, but these were different - a sadness washed over the photos that focused on specific features of someone the artist clearly cared about. Louis reached the last photograph in the room - and he would recognize those eyes anywhere. Harry’s eyes stared back at him from the image, though they didn’t belong to him specifically, but his mother. 

“Jesus Christ.” Louis muttered to himself, knowing that he was now knee deep in Harry’s senior gallery, not knowing where to go from here. He could leave, make excuses to get out of there, but he wanted to see him - know why these images were so different from the ones he had seen before - and why was he so sad?

Louis wandered into the next room, this one just as dark, but with different images around the wall - Gemma, his sister, stared back at him as he walked about the room, various quotes about love and family printed next to each portrait with a date. The stamped date listed below each photo seemed to get closer to the present - though still years ago. Gemma seemed torn in the photographs, wanting to smile but having a sense of sadness about her. There were a few of her at the keyboard that Louis had played, tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face. 

There were hundreds of photographs as Louis made his way through the gallery, one in particilar standing out to him as he reached the end of the next room. It was an image of three hands - three very different hands clearly belonging to Harry, his mother, and Gemma, all linked together. The caption indicated it was the last time the three of them would be together for a long time, and Louis found himself wondering what had happened to keep them apart.

The next few rooms were images that seemed familiar: nature, sunsets, a series of shoes on the ground indicating traveling. Louis smiled to himself at one particular photograph - a burrito wrapped in foil, with the word “curly” scrawled atop it. One of the many Louis had made for Harry when he came into the shop.

The caption read: Baeritto

Louis couldn't help but cackle. Harry had made some stupid dad jokes when they hung out - but nothing compared to this - and at his gallery of all places. Louis shook his head and moved on to the next room. He found himself in another small installment, this time the room incredibly white, with dark blue wording on the wall in front of him. It was simple and to the point, but beautiful.

> _ “My life story is the story of everyone I've ever met.”  _

Stepping through the archway, this room was different than any of the other ones - pure black walls with illuminated photographs - but this time everything was in color. Louis noticed other guests in this room, looking at the photos and laughing, some discussing the style that Harry had used with fervor. 

Louis walked up to the first image and a smile pulled at his face. There was Gemma, head thrown back in laughter and his best friend Niall, with feathers floating throughout the shot. The image was labeled “Pillow Fight” and it was more vibrant than any of the past work. He made his way throughout the room, seeing pictures of Harry’s life flash before him: the coffee shop, his home, nature, more shoes, and at the end, a small frame with a photograph and a quote. It read:

> _ “Being with him made my brain quiet. I didn't have to invent a thing.” _

Louis’ eyes scanned the words before looking up at the photograph, immediately recognizing the shot. It was from the night Louis had gone to Harry’s and looked at his photographs. Harry had returned the book to it’s spot and gone back to show Harry his camera - the large and expensive beast that it was - before turning the lens to face them. Harry had adjusted it perfectly, or so he said, before taking the shot of the two of them. In the picture, Louis’ eyes were scrunched up from laughing, something that Harry said sending him into a fit of giggles. Louis had thought Harry was looking at the camera when he took the photo, but instead the bright green eyes were focused on Louis, a broad and genuine smile on Harry’s face. Louis couldn’t believe what he was seeing. All this time, he had thought that Harry didn’t like him - or certainly wasn’t into him - but this image showed him otherwise. He was going to give that curly headed hippy a piece of his mind.

Walking into the next room, Harry was met with a dim room with people milling around. Louis didn’t frequent art galleries, but it seemed that there was a reception at the end. The first person he spotted was Niall clad in a fitted black blazer, with Gemma on his arm.

“You finally made it, you idiot!” Niall embraced his friend, pulling him in tightly. 

“I was only a few minutes late, mate. Nothing to be too concerned about.” Louis shrugged, eyes flitting around the room for signs of Harry.

“Where’s Harry?” Gemma and Louis asked at the same time, both looking equally as confused.

“What do you mean, isn’t he here?” Louis asked, wondering why the bloke wouldn’t go to his own senior gallery.

Gemma huffed out a sigh and pulled out her phone. “He went to go find you.” she told him, dialing Harry’s number and getting a voicemail. “He always turns off his phone when he’s deep in his art - must have kept it off.” she muttered, slipping her phone back into her pocket, eyes roaming Louis.

“I want to be pissed at you, but I can’t” she started “I hadn’t seen Harry happy about much of anything the past few years until he met you.” She explained how he had come home talking about Louis whenever he would go to Juans, and looked forward to whatever stupid conversation they would have. “You brought him out of the dark, Louis. All of his art was surrounding our mother's death and how deeply he missed her. It had been almost five years since he’d photographed anything the least bit happy - until he met you.” Louis felt his heart break into a million little pieces, wanting to know everything about Harry - but wondering why he hadn’t spoken up to him before then.

“He tried to call you a few times, but never got through - he thought you were avoiding him.” she explained sadly, turning her attention to Niall.

“I met him mate, he’s proper gone for you.” he offered with a small punch to the arm. “I figured when I called you and it didn’t go through, that that's what had been happening all along.” People were slowly exiting the gallery now, leaving comment cards in a small box by the exit. 

“So what am I supposed to do now?” Louis asked the pair of them, still wondering where Harry was, as apparently he had been gone for around 45 minutes by the time all was said and done. He left the comment cards since he wouldn’t be able to discuss the gallery with people. Louis inwardly cursed himself for always being late - knowing that if he would have been on time, Harry would have never left and they could have…

Just as the thought was finishing in his mind the back door flew open with a gust of wind, and in walked Harry - drenched nearly from head to toe in cold rain. “I looked everywhere I could, but I guess he didn’t want to come.” he shrugged off his now soaked jacket, hanging it up on a hook. “Thanks for try…..Louis.” he finally turned around, seeing the three of them were the only ones left in the room. It was clear that Harry was only expecting Gemma and Niall.

“We’ll uh...see you later, yeah Harry?” Gemma asked, quickly donning her coat and grabbing her gloves from the table.

Harry didn’t look at her, eyes still focused on the blue eyed man in front of him. “Yeah, later Gems.” he said absently, barely venturing a blink as his eyes bore into Louis.

When the door had shut, the air between them seemed to thicken, both trying to speak at the same time to break the silence.

“I’m sorry I - “ Louis began just as Harry was also beginning to say something. “You go ahead.” he prompted, sticking his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans, rocking back on his sneakers.

“Why did you decide to come?” Harry asked, immediately regretting how that came out. “I mean, I’m glad you’re here - so glad - but...why now?” he clarified, taking a step towards the other man.

“Honestly?” Louis asked, glancing up to Harry, blue eyes meeting green before he cast them downward again. “I was a bit put off that I hadn’t heard from you - and Niall invited me here - I didn’t know it was your gallery, I’m sorry if I…” he started, but Harry shushed him.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I should be thanking you.” Harry explained how he had tried calling Louis the day after their date-notdate-date but the call went to voicemail and he was never able to get through to Louis. He tried a few times before believing that Louis didn’t want to see him again.

Louis shook his head, cursing under his breath. “My phone is shit. I’m sorry - I wanted to see you, really.” Louis couldn’t believe his poor luck throughout all of this. He looked about the room before focusing his gaze on Harry once more. “I’m sorry about asking to see your photos - about your mom - I didn’t mean to pry.

“No, please - I’m glad you did. You’re the only person that I know who doesn’t treat me like an injured bird.” Harry went on to explain how all of his friends were still very careful around him after his mom had passed away - thinking that Harry was about to break at any moment. He wanted to express himself through his art, and the only way he felt comfortable doing so. “When I met you - when we spent time together, it made me realize how good things could actually be again. I didn’t have to pretend anything - because you didn’t know about my past. I should be thanking you.” Harry finally closed the space between them, pulling Louis into a very wet hug, long arms wrapping all the way around him. 

They stood there for a moment, Louis’ heart jumping into his throat at the feel of Harry’s arms around him. When they separated, Harry’s hands dropped to Louis’ waist, lingering there quite comfortably. Louis lifted his gaze upward, blue eyes searching green, as his mind catapulted back in time with the memory of standing at Harry’s door. Instead of waiting for Harry to make another move, Louis reached his arms up, standing on his tippy toes as he wrapped them around Harry’s neck and pulled down, lips meeting nervously at first. Harry immediately responded, hands squeezing Louis’ hips where they rested, pulling him in closer as he deepened their kiss. 

The lights in the room flickered indicating that the gallery showing was almost through - though Harry and Louis were the only ones in the building. Louis pulled away the slightest bit after Harry explained what that meant, leaning down once more to plant a kiss on Louis’ lips. He smiled as a light blush fanned across his cheeks. “I can’t believe it finally happened.”

Louis smiled and shook his head. “You and me both, Curly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading - let me know what you thought by commenting here or finding me on tumblr. Much love <3
> 
> Original Prompt:
> 
> Louis works at a food joint (Burritos? Sandwiches? Probably not just burgers) and Harry stops in one day and he just keeps coming back every week because he's too entranced by the gorgeous blue-eyed employee who's so vibrant and full of life and energy and pep and he smiles and chats with Harry every time he comes in and learns his order and then starts giving him suggestions and maybe discounts or samples or whatnot and Harry starts coming even more often and maybe can't really afford to eat out that often and so for the sake of his bank account he finally gets up the nerve to ask Louis out and Harry cooks for Louis for a change and it's really good and Louis puts two and two together that Harry was only eating out to see him. (Pun was not intended... you can make the pun, if you like, but the activity is not needed).


End file.
